guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Auron of Neon
first for eternities!! — Warw/Wick 02:01, 31 October 2008 (UTC) :Because he totally didn't archive on Sept. 21 and there's been no time for anyone else to post first :P --Shadowcrest 20:03, 31 October 2008 (UTC) :: :/ -Auron 04:51, 1 November 2008 (UTC) :/ ^ --Shadowcrest 06:55, 3 November 2008 (UTC) I hate you because you're always right Header. (T/ ) 06:58, 3 November 2008 (UTC) :Have fun. Demote me when whenever kyle gets back. -Auron 07:24, 3 November 2008 (UTC) ::Dude, you guys are leaving me as the only Bcrat left? -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 18:45, 3 November 2008 (UTC) :What prediction of Auron's would the header be referring to? --◄mendel► 18:04, 3 November 2008 (UTC) You know what? I defy you. I don't care if you're right. I don't care if promoting Mendel was a stupid idea. I don't care if it leads to the detriment of the Wiki. If we are going to crash, then I want to go out in style, doing things my way and following my heart. That may sound stupid and illogical to you, but that's too bad. If you want to QQ and rage from the wiki, then it's just that much more convenient for me, since it saves me the trouble of demoting you anyway. You're one of the smartest and most logical people that I have ever met. More than anyone else in my life, you have been proven right countless time and time again. I still bow to your superiority in so many aspects, and I will forever treasure the lessons I have learned under your tutorship. You have been invaluable in, quite simply, teaching me to be a better person. Nevertheless, the simple fact is that you are often abrasive, unnecessarily rude, and you continue to be a divider instead of a uniter for the Wiki community. Most of the users here do not like you; they respect you for your abilities, which is completely different. Of course, you're not here to make friends and could care less. "The truth hurts sometimes, doesn't it?" Yes, it does. But no matter how right you are, that does not give you a permanent excuse for being a dick just for the lolz. It's one thing to bash idiots on the Smiter's Boon talkpage; it's another to randomly pop on IRC and ask my sysops if they "usually suck each other off so much" (just to name one example). GuildWiki is not IRC, but that still affects the community here. Thus, even though it matters not now, I'd like to tell you that I was going to remove you from Bureaucrat anyway. It was a mistake to promote you, I believe. The only truly bureaucratic actions that you have taken in your career was to promote R. Phalange, and that was also a mistake with resounding impacts on the wiki. So...have fun, and enjoy yourself on GWW/GW2W/PvX. I'm sorry things had to end like this. (T/ ) 19:04, 3 November 2008 (UTC) :For what its worth, I do not oppose Entropy's promotion of mendel, and if I felt GuildWiki need more sysops, I would probably end up being supportive of Mendel as a candidate. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 19:07, 3 November 2008 (UTC) ::YAY ENTROPY IS BACK! — Warw/Wick 19:08, 3 November 2008 (UTC) :I'm... very happy now. You've finally done it. Unfortunately, this wiki is already dead, and isn't going to get better. I just hope the things I've taught you will help you better serve GW2W. -Auron 23:38, 3 November 2008 (UTC) ::As long as I'm here, this wiki will never be dead. —Dr Ishmael 00:08, 4 November 2008 (UTC) ::Proclaiming a wiki dead when its content is still expanding is akin to calling you dead because one day you're going to die. --◄mendel► 00:10, 4 November 2008 (UTC) :::To be fair, there are multiple definitions for "deadness" for a wiki. GuildWiki, and even GWW, can very well be already dead according to some definitions while alive in others. Disagreeing over whether an ambiguous adjective applies is relatively futile. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 00:16, 4 November 2008 (UTC) ::::For the nothing that my comment is worth I see no signs of death in this wiki while we still have the crazy antics of a long list of people of whom we all know. There will always be things to do here. Content will expand. Vandals will be vandals. GuildWikians will be GuildWikians. We'll find ways to breathe life into it if we so choose. 00:19, 4 November 2008 (UTC) lol -Auron 00:22, 4 November 2008 (UTC) :I has a sad. 00:24, 4 November 2008 (UTC) ::This wiki is actually dying tbh.. — Warw/Wick 00:26, 4 November 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah but I wanted to be poetic about it. 00:27, 4 November 2008 (UTC)